The Annunaki Confederacy
'The Annunaki Confederacy' The Annunaki (Ah-Nu-Nah-Kye), is a sentient race of multi-color reptilians. They amass in a confederacy, as their race is spread amongst several planets. Holding no actual flag, they only use their tribal marking. The Annunaki or Anu'Na'Ky are known for their war-monger mentality, and nationalist view. The Annunaki take offence to all other ' lesser ' races, as they see them being inferior. The Annunaki have been around for millions of years occupying a large chunk of time. Although primative for the majority of this time, an technological revolution cast the Annunaki to spread their dust across the stars to form the Confederacy. 'History ' The Annunaki, have relatively been around for 11.7 million years. Having been primative for nearly 8.3 million years, they have thrust themselves into a technogical revolution. The Annunaki resemble the human with reproductive organs, and appendages. But are more masculine, and are of average height of seven feet. *'Early Evolution Era:' The Annunaki, were at first a peace-faring group of sentient beings. Armed with stone, and stick they conquered the land, and sea. Having been around for nearly eight-million years, they became thirsty in the quest of knowledge. The Annunaki discovered fire, irrigation, trading, and war. With these skills they would throw themselves deeper into technological advancment to a brighter future. *'Tribal Era:' The Annunaki, didn't advance much during this stage. Drawn into a large war between Annunaki tribes, killing was a large event. Nearly twenty-one million Annunaki died off from the tribal warfare. Almost killing off the majority of the species. Still through the struggle advancment found its way. Although as technology advanced, so did warfare. *'Anu'Ky Renissiance Era:' The city of Anu'Ky, now capital of the planet. During the periods in which the Annunaki began to develop a future involved with deeper knowledge. And so they began to advance in weaponry as well as wits. During this period firing projectiles were discovered, and were used to kill-off in greater mass. Though armor became useless the Annunaki made up for this with producing even more projectile-weaponry. *'Early-Modern Era:' A great divide took place during this era. The nations of the planet Aschuni, was divided into different powers. They clashed like battering-rams, killing relatively the estimated amount of forty-five million Annunaki. *'Annunaki Unification Era:' Finally unified the Annunaki, were able to focus on expansion, and technological advancment. Still as they think they're alone in the Galaxy they continue to explore, and develop Warships. The Annunaki are a race of warfare, and will continue to be as so. 'The Confederacy' The Government, of the Annunaki is a collective Confederacy in which planets of the Annunaki are united. Under the Tribal Marking of the Anu'Ky tribe. The Government consist of the ' Anu'Ky'Zelus ' or in the human language of english its translated as Emperor. The Annunaki operates as a Empire, but calls itself a collective Confederacy. The Confederacy and its planets have a set group of politicians aswell. The planets each have a ' representative ' or as the Annunaki refer to it as ' Anu'Ky'Zul ' or in human english terms its translated into Lord or Master. 'The Social Structure' The, Annunaki are divided into three social levels in the grand hierarchy. They are seperated by their capability, and their certain power and strength. The first is the ' Anu'Ky'Sol ' or refering to as inferior. The second ' Anu'Ky'Sul ' refering to as the superior. And last is the ' Anu'Ky'Sel ' refering to them as the Lords, and Masters of the Annunaki. 'Foriegn Relations & Military' The Annunaki Military is divided into several branches. The first and most prominent is theThe Anu'Ky Aeronautical Expansionary Force. The Second the The Anu'Ky Land Expansionary Force, and the third consisting of the The Anu'Ky Aerospace Defence Force. Inside these three branches consist of regiments, divisions, and Special Operations units. Each of these branches are responsible for training, supply, and nurishing the soldiers they hold. While being ready to lay down their lives for the Annunaki Confederacy. The Annunaki, are short-team isolationist, that believe heavily in xenephobism. Committed to better their people, they're worried for them as-well. Not as much as they Annunaki will not fight, but more-so they might fight exactly too much. This is why their more leaning to the ' warmonger ' choices. Current Number Of Anu'Ky Military Forces: 37,843,075 Annunaki Current Number Of Anu'Ky Aeronautical Assets: 11,782 Annunaki Ships 'The Annunaki Military' The Annunaki Military is a large grouping of hand selected Annunaki that from birth are trained in the ways of soldiering, and discipline. They are threatened with the loss of their home, and people. Taught to have no emotion, no remorse, and only fight. These machines are bred for combat and are only made to do so. Rarely will you hear of a " Retired Soldier ". They are to die in battle to do a honor, and to win a battle they will consume large amounts of food afterwards to appease to their culture. The Annunaki believe in honor, zealotry, and the strong trust in warfare. 'The Anu'Ky Land Expansionary Force' The Anu'Ky Land Expansionary Force, used for land combat and are used to occupy foriegn worlds. Consists of hand-picked soldiers from their hatcheries, they are directly sent to a training moon or world. Most zealots are usually armed with hand held weaponry, rarely will you see the Land Force using vehicles as they prefer the shroud of the enviroment. But if they're seen using a vehicle, or mechanized unit it most likely is the symbol of a large battle, and or war becoming enplaced. 'The Anu'Ky Aeronautical Expansionary Force' The Anu'Ky Aeronautical Expansionary Force, is basically the " Space-fleet " of the Confederacy. Along with being hand-picked and severely trained, they are also some of the most intelligent beings in the Annunaki Confederacy. Controling the larger-disproportionate amount of the Annunaki budget, and focus. They are also the strongest branch and are most likely always to be the first seen in combat. From ground support, to aeronautical combat they literally do it all. Nothing prevents them from soaring greatly and proudly in the name of the Annunaki. They defend and provide for the Annunaki Confederacy. They are the symbol of war, and the symbol for a brighter future for the Annunaki. Armed to the brim, with weaponry and well funded. They are a force to be reckoned with, and will fight as if it is their last. 'The Anu'Ky Aerospace Defence Force' The least favored branch of the Annunaki Military, it is although well-armed and funded. Its primary use is occupying the Aerospace in the atmosphere of planets. Usually this branch is used to train Aeronautical pilots but it is also used in the aerial defence of planets. Although they cannot reach the stars as its sister branch can. It is the last line of defence if a Annunaki planet is invaded. 'Territory & Planets' The Annunaki Confederation Star-System(s): *The Anu'Xelivor Star System The Annunaki Confederation Planet(s): *Anu'Aschuni (Home-World) *Anu'Yerav *Anu'Protus *Anu'Qwe *Anu'Fen *Anu'Nobir The Annunaki Confederation Population & Province(s): (Overall Population): 4,697,825,000 Anu'Aschuni: (1,500,910,000) *Naucratis (1,210,000,000) *Pikaut (90,500,000) *Tjafenet (90,000,000) *Hatweret (70,430,000) *Taremu (30,980,000) Anu'Yerav: (273,430,000) *Dehenet (140,000,000) *Hebenu (90,430,000) *Khnum (43,000,000) Anu'Protus: (30,000,000) *Akhetaten (23,000,000) *Meir (17,000,000) Anu'Qwe: (2,852,000,000) *Zawty (1,600,000,000) *Apu (500,000,000) *Geptu (240,000,000) *Nubt (235,000,000) *Gesa (190,000,000) *Waset (40,000,000) *Iunyt (27,000,000) *Nekheb (13,000,000) *Behdet (7,000,000) Anu'Fen: (14,500,000) *Abu (10,000,000) *Pilak (4,500,000) Anu'Nobir: (12,485,000) *Talmis (6,000,000) *Nabta (4,300,000) *Qustul (1,200,000) *Buhen (985,000) Space Stations: *Yusani Orbital Trade-Platform *Asiir Military Space Station *Akludeen Military Space Station *Yotaris Military Space Station *Gusius Trade Space Station *Bah'Fute Scientific Research Station *Nabateer Incladeen Repair Station *Obtaris Repair Station *Obtaris IV Repair Station *Mentorien Repair Station be changed, overtime. 'Military Hierarchy' The military hierarchy, is not as a ranking system but more-so a system based on experience. The Annunaki believe any warrior thats serves his call are eligible to be promoted. Therefor you could have been one of the best warriors in the Annunaki Confederacy, but if you haven't met the service-time requirement you would not be promoted. But this does not work for specialized divisions as they are usually consistent of honors for warriors. Hierachy: *Warrior Blood *Warrior Initiate *Warrior *Warrior Veteran *Zealot *Zealot Veteran *Zealot Master *Master Of Zealotry *Field-Seer *War-Scarred Master *Warp-Master Initiate *Adept Warp-Master *Phoenix Warp-Master *High Templar *Archon *Master Archon *Immortal Archon *Lord-Archon Of Anu' 'Infrastucture' Science and Technology: '''Secondary to the idea of Warfare, comes the Annunakis' ordeal on technology. They believe that technological advancment is important for a empire to prosper. From exploring new worlds, to forging new technologies. The Annunaki spend the secondary most spending on funding the Technological Advancments of their iron-forged Confederacy. '''Transportation: '''The Annunaki, also produced large amounts of self-transportation vehicles used to transport a large quantity of the Annunaki population from location to location. Also the traditional walking is also favored due to that the Annunaki prefer not to look as some of its human counterparts with a large number of allocated fats that cause overweight and swelling of the body. '''Energy: The Annunaki prefer harvesting energy from the sun, as they have large robotic-ships that will sit literally around the sun, and collect energy. Their alternative source of energy is the use of Natural Gases, and Biomass Fuels. Education: The Annunaki support free education, and often grant government-permits to those who deserve it. The Annunaki find it the more education you provide, the larger chances a genius will be hatched. Health: The average Annunaki is actually healthy, as it is rarely that they have come across life-threatening diseases. As though there have been accounts where Annunaki display ' zombie ' like behavior where they cannot tell from friend or foe, and are only wanting to eat. As though they do not canibalize the nearest target, they do randomly attack if they have the sickness. Although the Annunaki have rarely been infected by this, and are usually living long lives. Supporting free healthcare, Empire-wide it keeps the Annunaki at ease knowing they have the ability to see medical-servants to no cost. 'Demographics' Language: '''The Annunaki start all their sentences with " Anu " joined by certain grammatical symbols, they are widely described as the Galaxies hardest language to learn, and is even harder to translate. Though it is possible, the Annunaki prefer to keep their sacred language " Local ". '''Religion: The Annunaki, are strong believers in Spiritualism. Spiritualism consists of the beliefs of self-enlightenment, astral projection, and lucid dreaming. The belief that after-death you reach a conscious realm that pro-creates a reality forged on how you lived your life in the non-spiritual plain. There is no single god, but only those on levels of known conciousness who have been taught or have achieved total conciousness. Family Structure: ''' The Annunaki believe that the sacred bond between a mother and father is very needing. After being hatched the Annunaki hatchlings will spring into adulthood in a months wait. As the Annunaki evolution caused them to evolve to vastly produce in short time. Not-only allowing them to live as long as up to on record 379 years. The Annunaki are very cultural beings, and believe a family should be bonded together and should it never be severed. '''Health: The Annunaki, believe good health leads to a good life. Not only vast break throughs in science, but the pure fact that the Confederacy can allocate a huge plethora of medicinal elements/compounds from its numbers of planets. The Annunaki provide good health-care, and the oldest Annunaki that lived was 476 years old. Ethnic Groups: Every planet has their own ethnic groups quite literally. Although only few of them are radical to the point to draw civil war or try to take over a Annunaki planet. Though one group called the " Chosen Ones " believe in a newly emerged god in the Anu'Ky'Polytheism called " Astuir " God Of The Void. They believe he created the universe in his pure image. Although they've been reportedly attacking Annunaki Defence Forces, while Anu'Ky'Polytheism and Anu'Ky'Spiritualism are basically the same thing; only one is reiterated to fit today's society. There has been reports of Ethnics groups clashing in the streets of cities over ' Which Religion Is Better '. Although the Annunaki Confederacy does not officially proclaim any religion a state-wide issue, they would prefer to remain nuetral in Ethnic clashes. 'Culture' Popular Media: The main sources of media in the Annunaki, are expressed through freedom of speech. Although some Annunaki populist have been accounted for as ' missing '. After broadcasting what the Confederacy classifies as taboo. Although most were ' ex-criminals ' that dislike the Confederacy for their punishment. Here is a census of the main sources of media in the Annunaki Confederacy. Literature, Philosophy, and the Arts: These are key to the Annunaki, as they are very relative to rely to when it comes to culture. Though rarely has much information ever been allocated to describe the Annunaki Literature, Philosophy and Arts. But though it is advanced, the Annunaki prefer to keep this a secret only the true Annunaki will know. Food: Enjoying a large variety of foods, and the population enjoying such. Whole planets devouted to only producing edible goods. The Annunaki never have a dull moment in the food-world. Well fed, and well homed. The food service in the Annunaki Confederacy is great. Sports: The Annunaki, are interested in few sports and more-so in knowledge. Though about 30% of the Annunaki population around the Confederacy participate or watch sports. Like the American Football, the Annunaki have the game of " Asuxel " which resembles the human sport of rough play greatly. 'Economy' Income & Annunaki Development: The Annunaki believe that one should be picked from hatching for a specific job. Usually the main branches are Domestic, Foriegn, and Defence. Though income of the Annunaki is rather high due to the vast number of jobs, and open job-market. Exports: The Annunaki, pride themselves with their exports and their large income which accounts for nearly 33% of the Annunaki economy. The MAJOR exports are listed below: *Refined Ores *Natural Gases *Biofuels *Weaponry *Munitions *Foodstuffs *Military-Grade Aeronautical Ships *Military-Grade Technology *Technology *Building Materials *Consumer Goods *Packaged Chemicals *Mass-Produced Goods *Land Vehicles (Cars) *Gems/Diamonds/Gold *Handheld Devices *Scientific-Grade Aeronautical Ships 'The Annunaki' There are many stories, tales, and beliefs of how the Annunaki got here. But the most prominent is the belief of cell-evolution into sentient life. Billions of years ago, an asteroid crashed into the waters of Aschuni fragments everywhere. One cell Annukis Sentiec Obtaris was determined to grow. From there evolution took its process, from a tiny cell into a algae grazing fish. And from there into a homogenous land lizard. From there they were hunted by more predatorial creatures. They developed the taste for defense, so in time they evolved. From a land-walking-lizard into a intelligent evolved inventing-faring species. They had overtime developed strong arm, and leg muscles. Natural abdominals and a strong kneck. They were walking tanks of their time, nothing could kill the Annunaki without having a good fight first. After a few billion years, they learned about athletics and endurance. The ability to run for allongated periods of time, and the ability to jump around 7 - 8 feet in the air. Being the largest apex predator (Skill wise), and the most intelligent. Nothing on the planet could defeat its intelligence, and pure strength. 'Military Equipment: ' Land Arsenal: ' 'Annunnaki Military Involvments & Battles: None As Of The Moment. 'Confederal Economic Stocks:' One Aku'I = 15 USD The Aku'I is backed by gold, and Aku'Is' aren't allowed to be produced if there isn't gold in confederal hold. Once in hold the Aku'I Credit will be added to the Credit Pad. 'Investment Choices:' ACMO (Annunaki Confederal Military Ordnance) = 150,000,000,000 Aku'I Networth ChelSaurus (Food Producer) = 1,176,000,000 Aku'I Networth Smuflor (Materials & Structure Fabrication) = 1,013,000,0000 Aku'I Networth